Un kitsune et un éventail
by Py-loves-tachou
Summary: Sasuke rentre de mission et retrouve sa maison sans dessus-dessous à cause d'un blond trop bordélique, un petit yaoi sans prétention ma véritable première fic retrouvée au fond d'un placard.


**Titre:** un kitsune et un éventail

**Disclaimer:** les persos Naruto et Sasuke y sont pas à mwa y sont

**Genre:** yaoi

**Couple: **ben sasunaru (quelle question -_-')

Sasuke Uchiwa venait de rentrer de l'une de ses rares missions, depuis qu'il était revenu de chez Orochimaru les villageois lui faisaient moyennement confiance et Tsunade avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il n'aille pas croupir en prison, mais bon il avait eu droit à six mois de surveillance rapprochée et encore maintenant il devait supporter ce boulet de Naruto Uzumaki. C'est donc avec une immense joie que Sasuke ouvrit la porte de sa demeure.

"-Que?!...NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Salut Sasuke ça va?

-Naruto c'est quoi ça? Sasuke pointait du doigt les vêtements éparpillés dans ce qui avait été son salon et qui était maintenant une réplique parfaite de l'appartement de Naruto (un bordel pas possible en gros)

-Ben Sasuke c'est ta maison t'es sûr que tu t'es pas cogné quelque part pendant ta mission.

-Je sais que c'est ma maison mais je te parle du bordel qui y règne quand je suis parti tout était rangé, ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui à foutu ce bordel monstre en seulement deux jours?!

-Euuuuuuuh...en fait...j'ai invité Kiba parce que je m'ennuyais, dis tu m'en veux?

-OUI! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout ranger!

-D'accord."

Naruto partit la tête basse vers le placard à balais et se saisit d'un balais et entreprit de faire le ménage, une bonne heure et demi après les vêtements étaient au sale, les trucs indéfinissables qui trainaient balayés et le sol brillant après un coup de serpillère. Naruto, lui, était vanné.

"-Sasuke?

-Hn...

-jesuisdésoléjelereferaitpluspromis

-Naruto articule baka je comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

-je suis désolé je le referais plus promis.

-Hn, ouais bon ça va t'es pardonné mais ne recommence plus.

-Voui, MERCI Sasuke! Et le blond lui sauta au cou.

-Oui bon c'est bon Naruto, et tu veux bien t'écarter s'il te plait t'es lourd."

Le blond était en effet à cheval sur un Sasuke qui faisait concurrence aux tomates, Naruto s'écarta et Sasuke se releva en essayant de reprendre contenance mais c'était peine perdue car à peine avait-il croisé le regard inquiet du blond il se remit à piquer un fard.

"-Je...je vais prendre une douche.

-Euh d'accord."

Sasuke partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se mit sous une douche brûlante qui, espérait-il, lui changerait les idées. Une bonne grosse demi heure après Sasuke sort de la salle de bain habillé d'une simple serviette attachée autours de la taille et se retrouve nez à nez avec un Naruto inquiet.

"-Ah! Sasuke...

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!, Sasuke surpris envoya un magnifique chidori sur le pauvre Naruto qui atterrit de façon très gracieuse en plein milieu du salon.

-Gné

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE FAIRE PEUR AUX GENS COMME CA!!

-Mais Sasuke je m'inquiétais moi, ça fait une demi-heure que t'es dans la douche.

-Ouais bon ça va je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça.

-Sasuke...

-Hn

-... faut te faire pardonner...

-Hein?!

-je veux un bisou!

-QUOI!

-Voui, fit le blond avec un grand sourire.

-Hmph, bon d'accord, et Sasuke fit un petit bisou sur la joue de Naruto.

-Non pas là, là"

Naruto embrassa Sasuke d'un chaste baiser, le brun surpris ne réagit pas tout de suite et quand Naruto sépara leur lèvres il porta ses doigts à celles-ci et fit un petit sourire. Voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé Naruto s'approcha de nouveau de Sasuke mais s'arrêta indécis, ce fut le brun qui fit le dernier pas et qui scella leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné, il demanda l'accès à sa bouche d'un petit coup de langue, s'ensuivit alors un balais buccal où leurs langues semblaient danser. Ils durent se sépare à bout de souffle.

"-Sasuke,

-Hn

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi Naruto, moi aussi je t'aime"

Le blond fit un grand sourire à son brun et l'entraîna dans sa chambre où ils s'amusèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, à quoi? eh bien on ne sait pas car Naruto prudent avait pris soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

FIN

Amateurs de lemon continuez donc cette fic sinon les autres arrêtez vous ici.

**LEMON**

**Mais comme l'auteure est toute puissante (et modeste en plus de ça) elle va gentiment vous raconter ce que font nos très chers amoureux.**

**Le blond fit un grand sourire à son brun et l'entraîna dans sa chambre où il embrassa son brun tout en le poussant vers le lit. Naruto allongea Sasuke sur le lit se mit à cheval sur Sasuke et entrepris de découvrir son corps de rêve à grand renfort de baisers. Il s'attaqua au lobe de l'oreille puis descendit dans le cou en laissant sur son passage un sillon chaud et humide, il suçota la clavicule de Sasuke qui eut pour effet de faire gémir le brun. Enhardi le blond s'attaqua ensuite à son torse pâle et finement musclé en s'attardant sur le tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir, puis en alternant baisers et petits coups de langues il atteint le nombril de Sasuke. Il releva la tête et ce qu'il vit le fit immédiatement sourire, Sasuke haletait les yeux fermés et quand il s'aperçut que le blond s'était arrêté il le supplia du regard de continuer ce que Naruto s'empressa de faire en retirant la serviette des reins de Sasuke. Il s'empara du membre durcit du brun et se mit à en mordiller l'extrémité ce qui fit gémir Sasuke de plus belle, le blond prit alors en bouche le membre en y appliquant un mouvement de va-et-vient en donnant quelques coups de langues de temps en temps.**

**"-Mmmmmm....aaaaaaaaaahh**

**Le blond présenta alors trois de ses doigts à Sasuke qui, après quelques secondes de réflexion, les pris en bouche et y imprima le même mouvement que Naruto.**

**-aaaaaaaaahh...Naru....aaaah..Narutoooo..AAAAAAAAAaaaaaahh**

**Le blond avait compris mais ne fit rien et Sasuke se déversa dans sa bouche.**

**-Pardon Naru**

**-Ne t'excuse pas, je voulais te goûter en entier.**

**le brun rougit et le blond l'embrassa tout en insérant dans l'intimité de Sasuke un premier doigt, le brun se crispa et Naruto l'embrassa encore une fois. Il fit bouger son doigt et quand Sasuke se détendit il y inséra un second doigt puis un troisième, le brun gémissait de plus en plus et le blond n'y tenant plus retira ses doigts. Sasuke ne put réprimer un grognement quand Naruto retira ses doigts mais il sentit quelque chose de plus gros pénétrer son intimité et gémit de douleur. En entendant son brun gémir Naruto s'arrêta.**

**-Continue Naruto**

**-tu es sûr?**

**-Oui continue je te dis!**

**-O...ok**

**Naruto l'embrassa et commença un lent va-et-vient, puis de plus en plus vite en se retirant complètement et en rentrant plus loin encore jusqu'à toucher une zone sensible qui accentuait les gémissement, de plaisir cette fois, de Sasuke. Le brun se rependit entre eux deux bientôt suivi de Naruto qui se libéra en son amant. Naruto se retira et s'allongea sur Sasuke en le couvrant de baisers papillons.**

**-Naru**

**-Mm**

**-Je t'aime **

**-Je t'aime aussi"**

**Et sur ces belles paroles tous deux s'endormirent.**


End file.
